


Cabin in the Forest

by justdrarryme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Cilly the house elf, Consent, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, I got the name Tsippy from a fuck that I used to sponsor, I learnt a lot of stuff about amish dating customs while I was researching bundling beds, I meant duck, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pureblood Wizarding Traditions, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom, UST, bundling bed, cabin in the forest, courting magic, cursed bed, mostly canonical mentions of child abuse, nobody dies here folks, not the woods because this isn't a murder fic, of course there was only one damn bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarryme/pseuds/justdrarryme
Summary: Of course Harry would get partnered with Malfoy when Ron leaves the Aurors, nothing in his life could ever be easy. What he hadn't counted on though were his feelings for the other man.Or, Harry and Draco get trapped in a Bundling Bed and are forced to work their shit out.





	Cabin in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART: The Bundling Bed (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951827) by [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba). 



> This fic took me a lot longer than I had anticipated so I apologise to anyone who was waiting for it. I really hope that it was worth the wait though. 
> 
> Thank you to the ever wonderful and talented @anok-ka-ba for the beautiful art that inspired this work and for your blessing in writing this, it has truly been a pleasure. Also, thank you to my Beta @defluo (AO3)/ @defluoxx (Tumblr) without her I may have lost my mind while writing this fic so thank you, my dear, I have so much appreciation for you and thank you so SO much <3
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> As always, no part of the Harry Potter universe belongs to me. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome but honestly I appreciate anyone who takes time out of their life to read this, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr/ Twitter/ Insta @justdrarryme or the Facebook group 'Just Drarry Me'

It was about ten o’clock on a Thursday night in late March and Harry was walking through the quiet halls of the Ministry side-by-side with Malfoy as they made their way to Kingsley’s office. He was sure that they were in trouble again and it must be bad if Head Auror Robards had sent them both to Kingsley instead of dealing with them himself.

It wasn’t even his fault, it never was.

Okay no, that’s a lie. Sometimes it was his fault, but the reason wasn’t as straight forward as you’d think.

“This is all your fault, Potter!” Malfoy snarled as they reached Kingsley’s office and each took a seat on the chairs beside his door to wait.

“Well maybe if you would just stop insulting the Weasley’s every other minute then I wouldn’t have had to punch you in the face. Again.”

“Oh _that’s_ your excuse this time? And what was your excuse for shoving me up against the wall of our office last week, hmm?” Malfoy raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

“You were being a git.” Real creative, Harry. But of course, he could hardly tell Malfoy what his real motivation was.

“Right, well before he could say anything else, Kingsley’s door opened.

“In. Both of you.” This was _not_ going to be good.

They entered silently and sat down on the two vacant seats opposite Kingsley.

“Sir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to punch him, but he was insulting the Weasleys again and I—“

Kingsley held his hand up, calling for silence. Harry slumped back into his chair and chanced a look at Malfoy who had a smug looking smile on his face.

“I’m going to make this quick as we have more important matters to talk about than your continuous childish fighting.” Malfoy looked like he was going to protest but Kingsley gave him a stern look so he kept his mouth shut.

“You have both been fully ranked Aurors for how long now?”

“Three years, sir,” they replied in unison.

“Separately you are both impressively skilled in your respective areas. Potter,” Harry winced at the use of his last name, “you know that you are one of our best field Aurors we have and Malfoy, you’re our highest expert in Potions.” Malfoy had his smug smile back now but Harry knew that there wasn’t going to be anything in this conversation to be smug about.

Kingsley lowered his voice a little and leaned forward on his desk, “So why is it that in the three months that you have been partnered together, you have received no less than _twenty- seven_ cautions and disciplinary actions for fighting… with each other.”

Yep, nothing to be smug about here.

“Robards has been giving me daily reports on the two of you,” Harry winced again. “So, take this as your official warning. If this happens again—” Malfoy looked like he wanted to interrupt again but apparently thought better of it at the look on Kingsley’s face— “you will both be suspended from duty until I am satisfied that the two of you can act like grownups around each other. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” They answered in unison again with heads hung low like the scolded children they so obviously were.

“Right. Well that’s that then. I have a case for the two of you.” They both looked up in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“I will give you each one hour to go home and collect your things. You will be gone for a few days, maybe more depending on how the case goes.”

Malfoy was sitting up straight in his chair now and finally spoke up in his stupidly attractive posh accent. “What’s the case, Minister?”

Kingsley opened his topmost desk draw and extracted a couple of case files and handed one to each of them.

“Potions smuggling ring,” he offered as they both leaned forward to take a copy of the file, “We think we’ve found one of their old bases and I want the two of you to go and check it out, see if they’ve left any evidence behind. It’s in Scotland, an old Pureblood cabin. It’s been scanned for dark curses from the outside by the containment team so it’s safe for the both of you to go there. Be careful for any curses they may have missed inside though. The Apparition coordinates are in the file.”

They both looked up from their files as Kingsley rose from his chair and they took that as their cue to leave.

They were almost at the door when Kingsley called their attention again, “Don’t forget what I said, anymore inappropriate behaviour and you’ll be suspended, both of you, I don’t care who started it.” He gave them both a stern look and Harry had no doubt that he meant what he said.

“Yes, sir.”

“Of course, Minister.”

With that, they gave each other one last glare and left his office to go their separate ways until they had to meet back at the Ministry’s Apparition point in an hour.

 

******

It took Harry about all of five minutes to get ready. He was already wearing his heavy red Auror robes as they had just gotten back from a mission so all he had to do was make a quick trip home to grab a few things and let Kreacher know that he would be gone for a few days.

Funnily enough, he’d gotten quite attached to Kreacher over the last few years. Yes, the old Elf was a miserable shit a lot of the time but it was actually kind of nice having him around. It helped him to feel a little less lonely, especially ever since Ginny had moved out.

Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place with him after they graduated from Hogwarts as he had plenty of room and neither of them really wanted to be alone nor did either of them particularly want to stay at the Burrow.

Even though they were no longer together it had worked out quite well. A couple of years ago though Ginny had moved out and, to absolutely no one’s surprise except for Harry’s, had moved in with Luna.

After casting a quick _Tempus_ and realising that he still had quite a bit of time to kill he decided to drop by Ron and Hermione’s before he went back to the Ministry. It was late but he knew that they would still be up. Hermione was probably reading another gigantic tome on Wizarding Law for work and Ron was probably listening to the Cannon’s match on the wireless. He liked that they were so predictable, it was a comforting constant in his life.

He Apparated to his best friends front porch and waited after knocking on the door. They had a Floo connection and always told him to use it but after the one and only time that he did in fact do that he got an eye full of his two best friends in a rather compromising position on their living room floor that he had later begged Hermione to obliviate from his memory. She had refused, so he was stuck with the terrifying image forever. 

Thankfully before he could think about this too much more the door swung open and a worn-out looking Hermione greeted him.

“Harry? What are you doing here? It’s a bit late isn’t it? Is everything alright?” She looked a bit concerned as she started giving him a once over, checking for any visible injuries knowing that he was just back from a mission. He did get injured a lot, after all. In fact, he should probably just invest in his own room at St Mungo’s for all of the time that he spent there.

“Everything’s fine,” he chuckled as he took a step closer so he could give her a hug. “Just had a bit of time before I have to go back to the Ministry so I thought I’d stop by.”

He filled her in on his last mission as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen, avoiding the topic of Malfoy for now. Well, Harry walked, Hermione kind of waddled a bit now that she was six months pregnant. He wouldn’t dare tell her that though. He quite liked living.

When they entered the kitchen he saw that, sure enough, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, yelling as he listened to the Quidditch on the wireless. Apparently, one of the Cannon’s Chasers just dropped the Quaffle.

Ron looked up as they entered. “Hey mate, why the late visit?” he asked before stuffing another biscuit in his mouth.

“He just thought that he’d stop by before he goes back to the Ministry.”

If it wasn’t for his Auror training he might have missed the meaningful look that Hermione gave Ron as she said this.

Curious.

“Oh, right. So, going on another mission then? Where’re you off to this time? Is the Ferret going as well?”

“Er, yeah,” he started off slowly, “seeing as he’s my partner now and all. Kingsley said that we could be gone for a few days. Some old Pureblood cabin or something, potion smugglers, the usual.” He waved a flippant hand as he flopped down onto a vacant chair at their book covered kitchen table.

“Huh, well have fun then. So—”

Harry interrupted Ron before he could continue— “Wait, what do you mean ‘have fun’? Ron, you always ask a million questions whenever I tell you I’m going out on a mission and Hermione,” he swivelled sideways to look at her, “You always lecture me about being safe and responsible and not doing anything stupid. Why are you both acting so weird? What’s going on?”

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other again before Hermione spoke up. “Nothing's going on Harry, we’ve already heard all about the potion smuggling ring, it’s been in The Prophet for weeks now and Kingsley let something slip the other day at the Ministry.”

He was not buying their lie for a second but he really didn’t have the time right now to question them much more.

Sighing, he decided that whatever they weren’t telling him, it probably wasn’t worth the fight right now. He had other things to be concerned about, like being stuck in a cabin with Malfoy for a few days and hoping to Merlin that they didn’t kill each other.

“Fine. Whatever. Look, I just wanted to stop by on my way back to the Ministry and check in, I know you like it when I do that.” He knew that he would never hear the end of it if he ever forgot to let them know when he was going to be away for any longer than a day at a time.

“We just want to make sure that you’re safe, Harry, and that if anything happens then we at least know where you are.” He gave Hermione a small smile, he knew that they cared about him, they were family the three of them and soon to be four.

“Yeah, I know,” he stood up and grabbed his bag up from where he’d dumped it on their kitchen floor, “I better go, I’m supposed to be meeting Malfoy back at the Ministry soon, you know how he gets whenever I’m even a second late.”

They gave each other that look again and Harry glared at them both.

“You know, if you don’t want to tell me what’s going on then fine, but could you at least stop looking at each other like that every time I say something about Malfoy or the Ministry?”

“Sorry, mate. But you know, have you ever thought of doing something else with the Ferret instead of punching him? Just a thought. Not that I like to think about it mind,” he shuddered as he leant over to turn the wireless up again, “now if you don’t mind, I kind of want to catch the rest of this match. Have a good trip.”

He didn’t miss the mischievous smile on Ron’s face as he left the kitchen and walked back down the hall with Hermione.

He had one foot out the door when Hermione spoke again, “Ron has a point you know, about doing something with Draco other than fighting,” she gave him a small knowing smile.

The truth was, he could actually think of about a hundred things he would rather be doing with Malfoy rather than fighting but there was no way in hell that any of them would ever happen.

“I’ll think about it ‘Mione,” he replied as he gave her another hug before he apparated away before she could see what was probably a bright blush spreading over his face.

 

******

 

He dropped his bag onto the ground in the Ministry’s Apparition chamber as he lowered himself onto the floor and leaned back against the wall while he waited for Draco. The git was probably back at the Manor colour coordinating his bloody underwear. He vaguely wondered what kind of underwear Malfoy wore before giving himself a mental slap. Do not go there, Harry.

Casting a _Tempus_ , he saw he still had fifteen minutes before they were supposed to leave. Figuring he should probably do something constructive with his time he reached into his bag and took out the file that Kingsley had given him.

There really wasn’t much in it, just the Apparition coordinates and some vague details about a ring of potion smugglers, most of which was information that they already knew having been consulting frequently on the case over the course of the last month or so. All-in-all it really wasn’t much for them to go on.

He shoved the case file back into his bag and stretched out his legs in front of him. It felt good to be able to do that after having spent most of the day trapped with Malfoy in a cramped closet while they waited for their perp to leave the room.

That wasn’t the only thing that was hard at having to be trapped in a small closet with Malfoy though either and he hoped to Merlin that he hadn’t noticed his... problem.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall he thought back over the last few months.

His first Auror partner when he came out of training had been Ron and it had been brilliant. They’d always dreamt of being partnered together and they made a great team— they even had one of the highest solve rates in the Auror department.

When they found out that Hermione was pregnant, Ron decided that he no longer wanted to risk his life on a daily basis—so he left the Aurors and went to help George in the shop.

Harry didn’t blame him, he would probably do the same thing if he were in their situation. He loved being an Auror but if he had a family of his own it would probably be a good idea to try something else. McGonagall had a habit of offering him the DADA position at Hogwarts a few times a year so maybe he would take her up on that.

However, Ron leaving meant that Harry needed to be assigned to a new partner. Naturally, it would be Malfoy, because it was far too much to ask for a few moments of peace in this lifetime. Robards seemed to think that it would do them both some good to work together, and unfortunately, he didn’t elaborate any more than that.

It started off as one would expect. Constant bickering, curses and punches thrown. Malfoy had seemed like just as much of a prat as he was at Hogwarts. It was still mostly the same, just with one main difference.

At first Harry was angry because it was Malfoy and he’s a git. Now he was angry because it’s Malfoy, he’s slightly less of a git, he’s attractive as hell, and Harry had developed quite a lot of feelings.

He knew that he was attracted to blokes, he had figured it out fairly early on in life. He’d spent quite a few of his younger teenage years trying to deny his same sex attraction, what with everything the Dursley’s would have to say about it but he was perfectly okay with it now. The Prophet hadn’t got wind of it yet, thanks to his non-existent love life, but he knew they would eventually and it didn’t bother him. The people that he cared the most about already knew and they still loved and accepted him so that was all that really mattered to him.

Even Ginny had been great about it. It was actually due to her that he finally came to terms with his sexuality in the first place. They hadn’t been dating for very long before she figured it out and confronted him about it. It had worked out quite well really because as it turned out, Ginny also preferred those of the same Quidditch team as her.

Why did it have to be Malfoy though? Why did he have to be so fit? He’d managed to build up a slight layer of muscle on his lithe body during Auror training which made Harry thrill at every opportunity to see Malfoy without his Auror robes on. He always wore an expensive looking shirt that moulded perfectly to his wide shoulders and chest and the most gloriously tight-fitting muggle trousers underneath his robes. It made Harry’s mouth water and inspired thoughts of laying him down on his comfortable bed, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands and swiping his tongue over his rim. This never failed to make him uncomfortably hard at the worst possible times.

Sometimes he would even make up excuses to make Malfoy have to lean and bend over his desk, giving Harry a perfect view of his pert arse. He was a bit worried that Malfoy knew what he was doing but if he did, well, he did it anyway and he hadn’t ever said anything about it which was surprising as some of his excuses were pretty pathetic. One time he asked Draco if he could borrow a quill as he’d lost his. There was no way that Draco actually believed that because Harry had failed to remember that he was actually holding his quill in his hand as he spoke.

Ron never failed to notice though judging by the pained expression he got on his face whenever Harry turned to look at him after he’d been staring at Malfoy, probably drooling all over himself. To his credit though, Ron never said anything about it. He did always make a point of knocking to announce his presence whenever he visited the Auror department though.

Malfoy wore his hair different now too. It was slightly longer than it had been years previous and he’d stopped slicking back. It just kind of fell artfully around his face, his face with that patrician nose and perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Who even notices cheekbones anyway?

That wasn’t all though.

As much as the man was still kind of a prat, Harry had noticed that he was also incredibly smart and very good at his job. He loved it when Malfoy would start on a rant about a potions case or about how stupid someone from ‘Potions Quarterly’ opinion was. He was beautiful to watch someone who was so clearly passionate about something. Now he kind of understood that look that Ron always got listening to Hermione and he took extra care to make sure that he never got caught with that same look on his face.

Then there was the way he treated his friends. He’d never seen Malfoy be anything other than mean before until one day Parkinson came bursting into their office in tears. Malfoy was out of his seat immediately and took her into his arms, whispering what he assumed were consoling words into her ear as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Harry just pretended to be busy while all of this was going on. In truth he was actually incredibly jealous that Parkinson got to have his arms wrapped around her and he didn’t. He still couldn’t figure out whether or not those two were dating.

The point was that Malfoy was infuriating on just about every possible level and Harry had no idea how to deal with it anymore.

He groaned and bought his hands up to cover his face, “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“A great many things, I assure you. Do you want me to write you a list? I would be more than happy to oblige, in fact, I’ve already started one.”

He started at the sound of Malfoy’s voice and lowered his hands to the see the man standing in front of him with a smirk on his face, he hadn’t even heard him come in.

When Harry didn’t say anything, he kept on talking, “Right. Well, are you done having your existential crisis? Because I believe it’s time for us to leave to whatever godforsaken place Kingsley is sending us to.” Malfoy looked just as miserable as he felt to be going on this mission. He also looked a little nervous though which wasn’t normal for someone who wore a mask every day of their life.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He pushed himself up off the ground and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Side-Along?”

He held out his left arm for Malfoy to take. He seemed to hesitate a minute but before Harry could really think about why that might be he felt Malfoy’s hand grip his wrist tightly and his beat faster at the contact.

“Fine.”

 

******

 

“I still can’t believe that you Apparated us to the wrong place, Potter.” Malfoy was seething. “Actually, no, I can believe it, because you’re an idiot!” He practically screamed in Harry’s face before he whirled around again to look around the clearing that they had landed themselves in.

Harry rolled his eyes at the back of Draco’s head as he continued muttering to himself, most likely about how stupid Harry was.

“Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, Potter!” He didn’t even turn around as he started pacing around the perimeter, probably trying to find some kind of trail.

How in Merlin's name did he always know? Did he have some kind of a sixth sense for people rolling his eyes at him?

They had landed here ten minutes ago after Apparating from the Ministry and they were both pretty sure that this wasn’t where they were supposed to be. Malfoy tried to Apparate them back to the Ministry several times but there were anti-apparition wards on the property, you could Apparate in, but not out.

“Look, do you want me to try?” He had already offered several times but thought it couldn’t hurt to try again, it was too late for this shit, it was nearly midnight and it was starting to rain on them.

Draco laughed, “I think the fuck not. I’m certainly not letting you Apparate us again, we’ll probably end up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.” He turned around now and stopped his pacing as he shot another glare at Harry.

“Well that wouldn’t happen, would it? Because you can’t apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts,” feeling childish he added, “It says so in Hogwarts: A History.” And Hermione said he never paid attention to anything she said.

“Merlin, you’re ridiculous!” Malfoy huffed. “Fine, I guess we may as well try it. It’s not like it can get much worse than this anyway.” He walked back over to where Harry was standing and grabbed a hold of his arm again with a firm grip.

Harry’s mouth went dry as it usually did at their close proximity but he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate before spinning on the spot. _Destination, Deliberation, Determination..._

When he opened his eyes again it was to see them both still in the exact same spot in the middle of the clearing.

“Shit.”

“Indeed,” Malfoy sighed and pulled out his wand to cast an Impervious first over himself and then as an apparent afterthought, Harry as well. The rain was starting to come down pretty hard now.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry shouted through the rain when he noticed Malfoy had started striding off towards one edge of the clearing.

Malfoy paused and looked back at Harry with an exasperated look on his face, “There’s a path over here. Maybe it will lead towards the cabin that we were meant to land at. But by all means, do stay here and take your chances with the wild animals if you wish. On second thoughts though, I’m sure they’ll just take one look at your hair and accept you as one of their own.”

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes again at the dig at his hair as he hurried to catch up to him.

 

******

 

They had been making their way side by side down the rocky path for about an hour now and the rain hadn’t let up at all. If anything, it was getting heavier as if that were even possible.

Harry ducked his head to avoid another tree branch and let out a heavy sigh.

“Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you sigh one more time, I will hex you,” Malfoy said from next to him. He sounded just as miserable as Harry felt but he was clearly trying to hide it. Merlin forbid he admit to any kind of weakness in front of Harry.

He let out another sigh. Mostly just to piss Malfoy off. He saw the Slytherin clench his teeth out of the corner of his eye and he silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

The _Impervius_ charm that Malfoy had cast on him earlier turned out to be no match for the heavy downpour and he was drenched from head to toe and shivering. He really, really hoped that this path would lead them to someplace dry.

It appeared that his wish had been granted when barely a few minutes later he caught sight of a moderately sized looking wood cabin up ahead and almost cried out in relief. He nudged Malfoy who was still walking next to him, “Malfoy, look!” He yelled through the downpour as he pointed out in front of them.

“I’m not blind, Potter. I can see a building when it’s in front of me.” He did sound slightly relieved though.

Harry ignored his comment as he noticed that there were lights on inside the cabin, “It’s supposed to be abandoned, yeah?”

“Only one way to find out.” they’d reached the front door now and Malfoy reached out and knocked.

Mere seconds later the heavy wooden door swung open. At first he thought that it had been opened by magic but then he looked down and saw the small House Elf standing before them.

The Elf looked between them curiously before settling their eyes on Malfoy when he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, we wish to speak with your Master. Are they home?”

“Master is not being here right now. Master does not live here, he has sent Cilly here. Cilly has been instructed to take care of Mister’s Potter and Malfoy.” Harry shared a confused look with Malfoy before turning back to the Elf, Cilly.

“Er, who is your Master, Cilly? When will they be back?” Something definitely wasn’t right here.

“Master is not coming here, Mister Potter. But Master has instructed Cilly to give you both this letter/” Cilly pulled a letter out from the makeshift pocket in her small flowery dress and handed it to Harry.

Before Harry could take it though, Malfoy reached out and snatched it away from him.

“Give me that bloody letter,” he quickly opened it and started reading. His scowl seemed to deepen the further he read until he eventually finished and thrust it at Harry’s chest.

“You’d better read this,” he said through clenched teeth as he directed a glare off into the distance.

This couldn’t be good. He took the letter from Malfoy’s outstretched hand and started reading. By the time he got to the end of it he was fuming.

He dropped the letter to his side and looked back to Cilly, “What the fuck?” He burst out.

Cilly jumped nervously at his outburst and he hurried to reassure her. He wasn’t angry at the Elf, he was angry at Kingsley. No, he was _furious_ with Kingsley.

“My thoughts exactly,” Malfoy let out a heavy sigh and started to look around and register their surroundings, obviously resigned to the fact that they would be stuck here together for the foreseeable future.

Harry brought the letter up to read through again.

 

_Aurors Potter and Malfoy,_

_As you will now be aware, you are unable to Apparate out of this forest. Nor is there any other way of leaving without my say so, your surroundings have been warded against it._

_Your petty rivalry has gone on long enough. You are both adults now, you are both fully trained field Aurors and it’s high time that you both started acting like it. The whole department is sick of your petty arguments, as are your friends and families._

_The wards will not be lifted until you have both figured out your issues with each other. I suggest not killing each other as the consequences will be serious._

_If you need anything, send word with Cilly._

_Minister Shacklebolt_

 

Great. This was just great. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than being trapped in a cabin in the middle of a forest with Malfoy for Merlin knows how long. There is absolutely no way that this was going to turn out well.

“Are the Misters be requiring any food or do they wish to be shown straight to their bed?” Cilly still seemed a bit nervous after having been cussed at so Harry made sure to have some measure of control in his voice when he replied.

“I think I’d like to go straight to bed, thanks.” he offered her a smile and she bowed her head and then turned to Malfoy.

“Yes, me too.” He offered stiffly.

“If Masters will follow me,” she turned and started down the narrow hall and they both followed gloomily.

The cabin was reasonably spacious but it wasn’t huge by any standard. As they made their way down the narrow hallway, they passed a small kitchen with barely enough room to house the table within it, a medium sized living room with a dying fire crackling in the hearth, and a decently sized bathroom with what had to be a magically enlarged tub.

When they reached the end of the hall, he realised that there was only one door left and by the look on Malfoy’s face when he looked at him, he seemed to notice this too.

Cilly turned to face them, “Here is being Misters room.” She opened the door for them and waited for them to enter.

Something squirmed in Harry’s stomach as he took in the room. To his horror it was decorated mostly in Slytherin greens with heavy wooden furniture, most of which seemed to have ornate snakes carved into them. That wasn’t the worst part though he realised as his eyes came to rest on the bed in the centre up against one wall. The _only_ bed.

Malfoy apparently had noticed this too as he cleared his throat and spoke up, “Cilly, where is the other bedroom?” There was hesitancy in his voice as if he already knew what the answer was going to be.

“There is being only one bedroom here,” and then apparently not sensing their discomfort, “Will Misters be requiring anything else this evening?”

They stood in silence as they looked around the room again, avoiding eye contact and looking anywhere but at each other.

“Er, no, thank you, we don’t need anything, thanks.” He had to struggle to control his voice again as he spoke but this time it was for a different reason as visions of him and Malfoy in the huge four-poster bed flashed through his mind and he had to will himself not to get an erection in front of the other man.

Cilly gave them one last bow before Disapparating and leaving the two of them standing alone together in the room.

Malfoy cleared his throat again, picked up the bag he had been carrying and walked over to the bed, placing his bag upon it. He then turned back towards Harry.

“Right then, get out of my room.”

Harry gaped at him before answering, “Excuse me? Your room? Where am I supposed to sleep then, the bloody floor?” He scuffed his shoe along the carpet, it did look soft but not comfortable enough to sleep on, even with a cushioning charm.

“Of course not, I do recall seeing a fairly serviceable couch in the living room. You can sleep there.” Malfoy shrugged a shoulder and turned back to start unpacking his bag.

“Well why can’t you sleep on the couch?”

Malfoy turned around again and levelled him with an incredulous stare, “I can’t sleep on a couch, Potter, I’m not a bloody peasant!”

He rolled his eyes and Malfoy glared at him.

“Fine, but I get the bed tomorrow night,” he didn’t even wait for an answer before turning and slamming the door behind him. Merlin, it wasn’t even worth fighting about right now. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep.

At least the living room was warm he thought to himself as he entered. He scanned the room and saw a big wooden chest against the far wall. He dropped his bag onto the floor beside the couch and made his way over to it. Thankfully it was full of blankets so he grabbed a few and started to set up his makeshift bed on the couch before undressing down to his pants.

He arranged a couple of the blankets at one end of the couch to use as a pillow and dropped down heavily, throwing the remaining blanket over himself. He shifted around to face the fire and took off his glasses, setting them down on the floor.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” he mumbled to himself before adjusting his blanket pillow and falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

******

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the brilliant morning sunlight streaming in through the living room windows. He groaned as he rolled on to his back, noticing how sore his body was from sleeping on the couch all night. Malfoy would definitely be hearing about this. He tried to stretch out some of the soreness before rolling back over and picking up his glasses, shoving them haphazardly onto his face.

Groaning again as he got up off the couch he tried to stretch some more of the soreness out of his lower back, stretching his arms above his head and then bending at his middle to reach towards his toes.

When he was done he turned around to get his clothes from where he had left them on the floor the night before and noticed Malfoy standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open and a wonderful blush splashed across his cheeks.

“Er… Malfoy?” The other man seemed to snap out of his reverie and clapped his mouth shut.

Harry waited for him to speak.

“Potter,” Malfoy’s voice sounded a little shaky, “if we’re going to be stuck here together then you can at least try for some decency and wear some bloody clothes.”

Harry looked down at himself, he was still wearing nothing but his tight red pants and he appeared to have a slight case of morning wood. 

He smirked as he looked up again, “Oh, you don’t like seeing me in nothing but my pants?” What the hell, he was feeling brave.

Malfoy’s blush deepened at this. Interesting. Maybe he’s not as straight as Harry had always assumed. He’d file that information away for later.

He seemed to compose himself quickly and sneered in Harry’s general direction, seemingly unable to look directly at him, “Don’t flatter yourself, Potter,” he spat before storming off.

Right, back to normal then.

He sighed to himself as he bent down and gathered up his clothes and headed for the shower where he proceeded to have a nice long (okay, short) wank while thinking about Malfoy and the way he had blushed at Harry’s almost nakedness earlier.

Once he was done with his shower and much needed wank, he headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. He had run into Cilly on his way to the bathroom earlier and she had informed him that they were to do all of their own cooking and cleaning as part of their forced ‘bonding time’ and she was really only there to make sure that they didn’t kill each other or to pass messages on to Kingsley if need be. This was fine with him as he actually quite enjoyed cooking.

When he first left Hogwarts and moved into Grimmauld Place he never cooked, always opting for takeout or eating with the Weasley’s or at Ron and Hermione’s place, he never let Kreacher cook for him because it felt wrong to be ordering the elderly elf around. After so many years of being forced to cook for the Dursley’s it had just become one of those things that he would rather avoid doing.

Hermione had noticed this of course and obviously disapproving of how much take out he was eating, had gently encouraged him to start cooking for himself. She never outwardly said anything, she was a lot smarter than that. Instead she just asked for his help whenever he would come over for tea. Sometimes she would ask him to chop some vegetables or stir a pot or even just stand and talk to her and pass her things as she cooked.

He figured out what she was trying to do fairly quickly but he didn’t mind, he knew she was well-intentioned and it seemed to work anyway as he eventually discovered that there could be a certain joy and calmness in cooking, especially when it was for the people that he loved. When he was doing it by choice and not by force.

After quickly inspecting the contents of the fridge and all of the cupboards he pulled out some bacon and eggs from the fridge and set about putting the kettle on to boil. As he moved around the kitchen, he vaguely wondered what Malfoy had had for breakfast. He was nowhere to be seen and the kitchen looked like it hadn’t even been used so at least he’d cleaned up after himself.

It had been quite a while since he had last eaten seeing as he had skipped dinner last night so it didn’t take him very long to wolf down his breakfast. Feeling satisfied he quickly cleaned up his dishes and decided to spend his day exploring the cabin and its surroundings.

He spent a small portion of the morning inspecting the cabin but there wasn’t all that much to it really, just a lot of old furniture and a bunch of books and some odd and creepy ornaments on the mantel in the living room and what looked like some old hair potions in the bathroom. There was nothing to indicate who had lived here before or who owned it now. He’d pretty much figured out that this had nothing to do with the potions case by now.

When he was done inside he ventured outside to explore their surroundings. He thought about inviting Malfoy but he had apparently locked himself up in the bedroom so he figured he would just leave him be until he worked himself out of whatever strop he was in this time.

The forest was actually quite nice during the daylight hours and now that it had stopped raining everything smelled beautiful and fresh. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a forest but it was beautiful in its own way.

He wandered around for a while before finding a small clearing where he settled down in the sunlight to read one of the books that he had bought with him from the cabin, something about Quidditch accidents in the 1600’s.

He must have of fallen asleep at some point while reading because he suddenly startled awake when an inquisitive rabbit nudged up against his side and he noticed that the sun was starting to set beyond the trees and a chilly breeze washed over him through the trees. His stomach started to growl at that moment too so he closed the book that was open over his chest and decided to head back to the cabin.

As he shed his jacket and his muddy boots at the door he looked down the hallway to see that Malfoy still had the bedroom door closed. He idly wondered if he’d even left the room at all during the day.

“Cilly!” The House Elf popped into existence in front of him almost immediately.

“Yes, Mister Potter?” Her eyes were big and wide.

“Er, just call me Harry,” he knew she wouldn’t but it was worth a shot, it had taken him a really long time to reach a first name basis with Kreacher and the crotchety old elf still had a sour look on his face whenever he said Harry’s name. “Has Mister Malfoy left the bedroom at all today?”

Cilly shook her head, “No sir, he is being in there all day,” she paused and then continued on, “except for the two times he was leaving to use the bathroom, sir.”

“Okay, thanks Cilly, that’s all I wanted to ask.” Cilly bowed and disapparated again with a loud pop.

When he was done eating his lazy dinner of toasted sandwiches he returned to the living room and set the fire going again, it had gotten pretty cold in here last night after the fire had gone out. He picked up the book that he had been reading earlier in the clearing and settled himself down on the couch to pick up where he had been before he’d fallen asleep in the warm afternoon sun.

 

********

 

After spending two hours sitting on that bloody couch he decided that he absolutely was not going to spend another night sleeping on the thing and he now found himself standing in front of the ‘Malfoy’s’ bedroom door. He braced himself for a few minutes before he realised that he was being an idiot and he raised his hand in a fist, giving the door a few sharp knocks.

No answer.

He knocked again, “Malfoy? Malfoy, open up.”

There was still no answer. Harry sighed before trying the doorknob, “Stupid git,” he muttered under his breath as he opened the door. He was surprised that there wasn’t a locking charm on it to keep him out.

As he carefully entered the room and made his way over to the bed he realised that Malfoy was actually asleep. He couldn’t help himself as he came to a stop right beside the bed, he just stood there and stared.

Merlin, he was so beautiful in his sleep. His face looked so relaxed without his usual sneer and he looked peaceful in his slumber. Harry could hear him breathing softly in and out and his hair was a little mussed and splayed around his face. With the moonlight that was seeping in through the gap in the curtains, he looked almost ethereal. Malfoy was anything but gentle but he sure did look like it in this moment.

Eventually thinking that maybe he was being a bit creepy he broke his gaze away from the sleeping Slytherin and started to strip his clothes off as he walked around to the other side of the four-poster bed, stumbling on his jeans as he went. Wearing nothing but his pants, he lifted his side of the covers and slipped in to the bed making sure not to brush up against Malfoy.

Letting out a moan of contentment at how much more comfortable this bed was compared to the couch, he’d barely rolled over and settled on his side before a blue glow suddenly lit up the room and he sat bolt upright, grabbing his wand from where he’d stashed it under his pillow and pointing it at the door.

As he faced the door though, he came face to face with the source of the blue glow. It appeared to be some kind of shimmering, see-through partition running down the middle of the bed. He lowered his wand as he looked at it curiously and reached out slowly with his other hand to touch it. A small shock went up his arm as his hand made contact with it and he let out an embarrassing kind of yelping sound.

He heard an exasperated sigh from the other side of the bed. He hadn’t realised that Malfoy had woken up though he supposed it would probably be hard not to what with the blue light separating them and his yelping.

“You really are an idiot, Potter. You’re an Auror yet your first instinct when you see something odd is to reach out with your bare hand and touch it. Are you sure you even passed your training or did they just give you an automatic pass for being ‘The Chosen One’?” He didn’t have to be looking at him to be able to hear the sneer in his voice. Why did he always have to be such a prat?

He rolled his eyes and then turned to look at him, he was propped up on his elbows with a slightly worried look on his face as he stared at the barrier between them.

“Er, Malfoy? What’s wrong? Do you know what this is?” He asked as he gestured at the glowing divide between them while being careful not to come in contact with it again.

Malfoy swallowed, “Yeah, I know what it is.” Harry had never seen him nervous like this before and it was starting to make him worried as well.

“Well…” He prompted impatiently when Malfoy didn’t continue.

Malfoy sighed before he started speaking again, “It appears….that this is a Bundling Bed.”

“And that means… what exactly?”

“Bundling beds are an old Pureblood custom for courting couples. Before… before a couple can be granted permission to get engaged to be married they have to spend every night together in a bundling bed until it decides to release them and either grant or deny their request to become engaged.”

Harry tried to think about this for a minute but was still more than a little bit confused and it must have shown on his face because Malfoy decided to elaborate.

“The purpose of a bundling bed is to encourage a couple to become intimate with each other without being able to physically touch each other. Every night that is spent in the Bundling Bed the couple has to find new ways of becoming more and more intimate with each other and each night spent in the bed they are required to show even more intimacy than the night before. It’s a way to help build and establish trust and deeper understanding with each other mostly. We won’t be able to leave this bed each night until we do so and it will compel us to return to it every night until it has decided whether or not we are to be married, we won’t have a choice, we’re magically bound to it until it decides otherwise.”

Harry rolled over to face Malfoy who was lying flat on his back now and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. “What kinds of intimacy are you talking about? And what do you mean ‘magically bound’?”

Malfoy closed his eyes as he replied, “It can be any kind of intimacy but it has to be something meaningful to the both of us, something that will help us to connect and foster a strong foundation between us for a future marriage and bonding ceremony. It won’t make us do anything that either one or both of us don’t want to do but we do have to do _something_. It depends on the courting couple as to what constitutes as intimacy but it can be anything from conversation, to confessions, to mutual masturbation as we are not permitted to touch each other while the barrier is up. As for—“

Harry’s brain short-circuited at this, “Wait, wait, wait, masturbation? Seriously?”

He let out a long-suffering sigh. “I know that it’s hard, Potter, but if you actually bothered to listen for once in your golden life then you would have heard me say that it varies from couple to couple.”

“Oh, okay. So what do you think we’ll have to do then?” He furrowed his brows as he tried to think of something intimate that they could do that wasn’t wanking. Although, that thought did give him a rather nice mental image and he felt his cock hardening rapidly in his pants.

“I don’t know. Talk I guess. We’ll only know whether or not it’s worked when the barrier lowers. As for being magically bound, which I was about to explain before you so rudely interrupted me,” he directed a withering glare at Harry, “we won’t be able to leave the bed until the spell decides to release us and every night it will compel us to return. The consequences of resisting the curse can sometimes be quite dire but it tends to vary by family. And as we have no idea who this cabin belonged to, I really have no idea what those consequences are likely to be. It could be some kind of minor physical pain, or it could be death.”

Malfoy had directed his gaze back to the ceiling and his hands were resting over his taught stomach which was covered with a thin white cotton t-shirt. He had such nice hands and he quickly found himself imagining all of the things he could do with those long, nimble fingers, how they could slowly work him open, stroke against his prostate, and prepare him to take his cock.

Harry realised that he had been staring and rolled onto his back before he got caught while trying to inconspicuously bunch the covers up around his groin to hide his now fully erect cock. He let out a long, slow breath as he tried to calm himself down.

They laid in awkward silence for a while before Harry couldn’t take it anymore and decided to ask, “So… what, er, do you want to talk about then?”

“How the bloody hell should I know, Potter,” he grumbled, “Oh wait, maybe we should talk about how stupid you are for getting us into yet another mess.”

“What? How is any of this my fault?”

“Because you got into bed with me!”

“Well, I’m so sorry that I didn’t want to spend another night sleeping on that sodding uncomfortable couch.” This was definitely _not_ his fault. Not even a little bit. “Besides, how was I supposed to know that the bed was cursed? Didn’t you check it for curses before sleeping in it?”

“Of course I did! But I only checked it for dark curses. This isn’t a dark curse, it’s a courting curse.”

“Seems pretty dark to me,” he grumbled. How did he always seem to end up in situations like this?

“Says you who knows absolutely nothing about Pureblood customs.”

“Of course I don’t! I grew up with Muggles because my parents were murdered by a crazed lunatic, in case you forgot.” his anger was escalating quickly and he tried to reign it in knowing that it wasn’t going to help their problem in the slightest and he would probably just end up saying something stupid.

Malfoy didn’t say anything to this and a small part of Harry hoped that he’d made him feel bad. Probably not but there’s a first for everything, right?

They lapsed into another uneasy silence for what seemed like a very long time before Malfoy decided to break it this time.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

That’s not really a question he ever expected to hear Malfoy ask him. “What?”

“I’m getting to know you. What’s your favourite colour? I bet it’s Gryffindor red or something equally bloody ridiculous.” He muttered that last part under his breath.

“Oh, er, no, actually my favourite colour is blue.” He heard Malfoy turn his head against his pillow to look at him and could feel the burn of his eyes upon him.

“Blue? Why?” He sounded genuinely curious.

Harry hesitated for a minute, he couldn’t tell him the real reason, couldn’t tell him that his favourite colour has been blue ever since that day Malfoy had come into the office on his day off wearing the most perfectly tailored blue suit that made him look like some kind of Adonis.

“The sky. The sky is blue and I… like the sky, it’s… blue.” He finished lamely. He was resolutely not looking at Malfoy, he didn’t want to see the smirk that was probably on his stupid pointy face right now.

“Right,” He drew out the word as he said it and he could tell that Malfoy didn’t believe a word he’d said.

Eager to take some attention away from himself he decided to flip the tables, “What’s yours then?” He turned on his side to look at Malfoy now, “is it Slytherin green?” He asked with faux disgust.

“Green, yes,” he paused, “But not Slytherin green.” He didn’t sound like he was going to elaborate and Harry decided it wasn’t worth the battle of asking.

In the interests of keeping this game going he then asked, “What’s your favourite food?” He already knew the answer to this of course but he couldn’t think of anything else to ask him.

Malfoy laughed, “That’s easy, anything that involves chocolate.” He turned to face Harry again and rolled on to his side properly before adding in a much softer voice, “And yours is Treacle tart, you ate it at every opportunity you got at Hogwarts and you’re always the first in line at the Ministry canteen when they’re serving it on Fridays.”

Harry’s lips turned up into a teasing grin, “So you’ve been watching me, have you?”

He almost looked sad as he answered, “I’ve always watched you, Harry.”

Harry’s grin dropped and without thinking, he replied, “I’ve always watched you too, Draco.”

He really wished that he could have seen the look on the other man’s face at that moment but all of a sudden, the barrier between them shimmered brighter before melting away and they were thrown back into near darkness with just a thin strip of moonlight over the bed.

They were free. Until tomorrow night anyway.

“Finally. Now that that’s over with, goodbye, Potter, please do shut the door on your way out, I don’t want a draft coming in from the hall.” Malfoy ordered, back to his usual imperious tone as he pulled the covers up further and rolled on to his side, facing away from Harry.

“Excuse me? Malfoy, I’m not leaving, you try sleeping on that couch all night, it’s hell! If you don’t want to share a bed with me then fine, but I’m not going anywhere, you go sleep on the damn thing.” With that he wrapped the blankets tightly around himself and rolled over as well, facing the opposite direction of Malfoy.

Malfoy didn’t move.

As he drifted off to sleep though he could have sworn he heard him murmur, “That’s the problem though, it’s because I do want to share a bed with you.” But no, he must be asleep already, he had to be dreaming.

 

******

 

When he woke up the next morning he was disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty. He reached out to stroke a hand across the soft sheets, they were cold, Malfoy-Draco must have already been up for a while.

After eventually dragging himself out of the comfortable bed and taking a quick shower he found himself in the small kitchen where Draco was sitting at the small wooden table in the corner reading the mornings Prophet. Well, reading seemed like a rather strong word in this case as his eyes didn’t appear to be moving, he was merely staring at the page of Quidditch scores that was laid out in front of him. 

He smiled a little to himself as he made his way over to the other side of the small kitchen and put the kettle on before rifling through the fridge for something to make for breakfast.

Grabbing out everything he would need to make himself some scrambled eggs and bacon, he shot another look over at Malfoy as he placed everything on the counter and grabbed the kettle off of the stove as it began to whistle. He appeared to still be ‘reading’ the Quidditch scores.

“What are you reading?” Harry asked him innocently.

Draco jumped a little at the sound of Harry’s voice and quickly tried to pass it off as an intended movement before straightening up and perfecting his usual air of superiority.

“Not that you really care or would know anything about it, but I’m reading about the latest proposed Elvish Welfare law to go before the Wizengamot. It’s quite interesting.”

Harry turned around and busied himself with the bacon and eggs as he tried to hide his smile. He looked over his shoulder at Draco again once he had managed to school is face into what he hoped was a very nonchalant expression, “Right. And what does that have to do with this weeks Quidditch scores?”

“What?” He looked really confused.

He gestured towards the paper that Draco had laid out in front of him, “You’ve been looking at the same page the whole time I’ve been in here and it has nothing to do with the Wizengamot case, which by the way, was actually in last weeks Prophet.” He gave Draco a smug smile as he leant back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh really, and how do you know that? You never read the Prophet.”

“I remember because you went on a rant about it for two whole hours last Friday. You were insufferable about it.” He really had been and it wasn’t the first time he’d heard about it either, he’d already had to suffer through Hermione’s lectures about it several times over the course of the last month or so.

“I was no—! Wait… ” Draco gave him a curious look, “You were actually listening to me? I’ve always been under the impression that I’m talking to myself when you’re in the room.”

Harry adjusted his position awkwardly and looked around the kitchen while answering, “Well, I mean, it’s kind of hard not to sometimes. You’re bloody annoying when you talk.” And then as a last-ditch effort, “And you’re voice grates on my ears.” That statement was so far from the truth it was laughable. He loved the sound of Draco’s voice, it was like the notes of a beautiful melody, one that he could never possibly tire of. He would never tell him that though, the git was full of himself enough as it was.

“Right.” He turned back down to look at his paper and turned the page. Harry continued to watch him, he actually looked…disappointed?

His thoughts were interrupted when he realised that his breakfast was burning on the stove and he whipped around to grab the frying pan, “Shit.”

Once he’d served his bacon and eggs up onto a plate he picked up his tea and sat down at the table across from Draco. The other man had gone back to ignoring him it seemed as he didn’t even acknowledge him.

As he picked up a piece of bacon from his plate and started to eat he heard a loud growling sound from across the table and he paused, bacon half way to his mouth as a thought occurred to him.

“Draco, have you even eaten anything since we’ve been here?”

He looked a little surprised at the unfamiliar use of his given name before he looked down at the paper again and mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

“What?”

He looked back up at Harry, “I had some bread, okay? And a few glasses of water.”

“You….” And then it hit him, “You don’t know how to cook, do you?” He was trying hard not to laugh at the other man because really, it wasn’t funny at all. It was kind of sad really.

“I’m a Pureblood, okay? I grew up with House Elves to do everything for me, I’d never even set foot in a kitchen until after the war.”

Harry slid back his chair and got up, making his way back over to the kitchen and opening the cupboard.

Draco’s eyes followed him curiously, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer him and instead retrieved a plate from the kitchen cupboard before going back to their shared table. He scooped half of his eggs and a few slices of bacon onto the extra plate and slid it across the table towards Draco, looking at the expression on his face as it morphed into one of understanding.

Draco cleared his throat, “…thank you. Harry,” he mumbled before shovelling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Harry smiled, “Ahh, so you do know that word,” and then before Draco decided to slap him he added, “You’re welcome. Draco.”

He watched the other man eat for a while before speaking again. “You know, I could show you how to cook, I mean, if you want.”

Harry just grinned as Draco just raised an interested eyebrow at him in response as he chewed his mouthful of eggs.

 

******

 

“So how does it taste?”

“It’s, umm, well,” Harry was really struggling to find something positive to say about Draco’s first cooking effort, “I’ve had worse?” He hadn’t really, that was a blatant lie.

Draco’s face fell and he looked down at the wooden kitchen floor and he instantly felt like a dick.

“No, no no no, I mean,” he looked down at the pile of mushy pancakes trying to find a redeeming factor in them, “the lemon and sugar on top was nice…” he faltered and trailed off at the glare that Draco was now directing his way.

He eventually stopped glaring, heaved a very put-upon sigh, and slumped his shoulders. “I thought that cooking was supposed to be easy,” he said as he bought a hand up to swipe away the strands of hair that were falling around his face. Merlin, he looked even more beautiful like this, slightly unkempt, more real somehow.

The action had left a smudge of batter on his forehead and Harry just wanted to lean over and lick it off, regardless of how bad it would taste. But then who knows, maybe it would taste better raw and eaten off of Draco’s face.

“Look, the only reason why I can cook is because I was forced to when I was a kid.” Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“You were forced to?” Draco asked curiously.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” and then skirting around the unintentional slip he went on, “look, maybe try thinking about it like you would Potions, yeah?”

Draco looked skeptical.

“It really is just like Potions, you need to measure the ingredients, time how long you cook it for, chop the ingredients. It’s practically the same thing.”

“Really? So then why is it that you’re so good at cooking and so shite at Potions then, Potter?” Draco moved closer to him as he spoke. Well, he’s got him there.

“Because it doesn’t work quite as well in reverse, I guess.”

They were standing awkwardly in front of each other now and Harry couldn’t help but continue to look at the splotch of batter that was still on Draco’s forehead, it was driving him crazy, he was close enough that he could just reach out and wipe it away.

“What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” Draco furrowed his brow as he brought the dish towel up to swipe at his face but he just made it worse.

Harry laughed and closed the rest of the distance between them as he reached out a hand, “May I?” He watched Draco’s throat bob as he visibly swallowed before answering.

“Yeah,” it came out breathless and he cleared his throat and tried again, “Yeah.”

He reached forward and slid his thumb over Draco’s forehead, ridding him of the offending pancake batter then sucking his thumb into his mouth. It still tasted like crap but the knowledge that it had been on Draco’s bare skin did sweeten it a little.

When he was done sucking the pancake batter off of his thumb he returned his hand to Draco’s now slightly reddened face and slowly ran his damp thumb over his jaw before stopping at his bottom lip as he unconsciously leaned closer.

“There, it’s gone,” he whispered as their breath mingled and he looked into Draco’s widening eyes which seemed to flicker down to Harry’s mouth and back up again.

Draco cleared his throat again and looked away, “I, er, have to go,” he stumbled back a few steps and then rushed out of the room without another word.

Harry sighed as he looked down at the bulge protruding from his trousers, “Down boy,” he muttered under his breath before setting about cleaning up the mess that they’d made in the kitchen.

Maybe next time he would teach Draco how to clean. He smiled a little as he tried to imagine Draco Malfoy using cleaning spells or even better, cleaning the Muggle way.

 

*******

 

“What are you afraid of?”

They were lying in bed again, side by side with the bluish glowing barrier shimmering silently between them. They had both discovered at the same time that if they weren’t both in the bundling bed by around ten o’clock then they would both suffer from crippling nausea. Draco seemed to think that this was a much more preferable punishment to some of the other options. Harry didn’t even ask, he didn’t want to know.

Draco seemed to think about his answer for a moment.

“I’m afraid… I’m afraid that I’ll end up all alone. I know that I would deserve it but it would still be nice to have someone, someone that I loved and loved me back for who I was and despite everything that I’ve done in my life.” He sounded so sad as he said all this and Harry really wanted to reach out and comfort him.

“What about Parkinson? Did you guys break up or something?” He could have sworn that they were still together, she had stopped by to pick Draco up for lunch just last week.

All of a sudden Draco burst out laughing. He looked so beautiful when he laughed and so free that Harry forgot that he should probably be taking offence to it.

Eventually his laughter died down and between panting breaths he turned to look at Harry and asked, “You—you thought—I was dating—Pans?” He started laughing again.

“Well, she’s always coming by to see you, I just thought….” He really didn’t see what was so funny.

He finally stopped laughing again, “Harry, in what possible universe would I ever be dating Pansy? She’s a girl for Circe’s sake!” He gave an uncharacteristic screech at this last bit and Harry could hear the laughter threatening to spill over again.

He struggled to find the words that he was looking for, “You’re—wait—so you’re—you’re gay?” He willed his suddenly rapidly beating heart to slow down. So what if Draco was gay, it didn’t mean that he would ever be interested in Harry, did it?

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes, Harry. I’m just as gay as you are. Why, was the ‘Wizards of Curse-Breaking’ charity calendar hanging behind my desk not enough of a giveaway for you? Just thought a straight man liked looking at mostly naked men on the daily?”

Now he mentioned it, he had thought it was a bit odd. But Draco was an odd sort of person to begin with so he never questioned it.

Draco’s eye widened when Harry looked away sheepishly and didn’t answer him, “Oh my god, you did think that, didn’t you?”

“Well—” he stopped when he realised that he couldn’t think of a single thing to defend himself with.

“My, my Potter, what are we going to do with you,” He was laying on his back again and staring up at the ceiling.

Harry’s traitorous mind immediately started to imagine all of the inappropriate things that Draco could do with him before he thought that he should probably try and steer them back to the original topic of conversation.

“I don’t think that you’ll end up all alone. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their partner, their boyfriend, their husband,” I would be so lucky he thought to himself.

“That’s a lie and you know it. You know the things that I’ve done, what kind of person I can be.” He sounded so resigned, like he truly believed this. Hell, maybe he did.

“Yes. Yes, I know what kind of person you can be. You’re the kind of person that works to change themselves for the better. You’re the kind of person that takes care of your friends when they need it, you would drop everything for Parkinson, I now you would. You’re the kind of person that people who don’t know you well enough find so easy to hate but when people know you... they—” he swallowed the word love, “don’t. They don’t hate you,” he finished in a small voice.

“Very eloquent, Harry, as always.” Harry could see the small smile forming on his face though and knew that he wasn’t unaffected by his words. He felt a little bit proud of himself for being the reason for that smile. “So what are you afraid of, oh great Saviour?”

“You’re such a prat,” he said before he tried to smack Draco with his pillow, forgetting that the barrier was there until he felt the shock run up his arm. He yelped and fell back against the bed as Draco just laughed at his idiocy.

“I’m afraid that I’ll never find someone who will love me for who I am,” He kept talking before Draco could interrupt him because by the look on his face he really wanted to, “I mean really love me, not as the ‘Saviour’ or ‘The Chosen One’ but just… me. I’m not an easy person to live with, I still have nightmares from the war, there are still nights where I wake up screaming and forget that it’s all over. I hate going out in public, the last guy I dated just wanted to parade me around Diagon all the time as if I was some kind of prize, which I assure you, I am not. I’m a mess in just about every way possible. I need someone who will understand that and accept me as I am without wanting to change me but who will also call me out on all of my bullshit. And I don’t want to date another person that just looks at me as if I’m some kind of trophy or a prize.”

He closed his eyes to avoid having to look at Draco who had gone completely silent while Harry was talking. He still half expected the other man to make fun of him after his impromptu confession.

When Draco spoke his voice was soft and hesitant, “Maybe the reason you haven’t ‘found’ them yet is because you’ve been searching too far, maybe that person is already right in front of you. Maybe they’ve always been there.”

Was Draco implying what he thought he was? “I’ve really hoped so,” Harry replied as he opened his eyes again, deciding to assume that he was.

They continued looking into each other’s eyes, both unwilling to look way until the barrier separating them shimmered into nothingness again and they were left in darkness, not even the moon offered them any light tonight, hidden behind the clouds as it was.

He heard Draco sigh and the sheets rustle as he presumably arranged himself into a comfortable sleeping position. “Goodnight, Harry.”

“Night, Draco.”

He was in so deep. He was in a lot of trouble. He rolled over and rearranged his pillow into a more comfortable position before eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

 

******

 

_Voldemort was coming for him, steadily making his way down the long hall in the Department of Mysteries with Nagini slithering along by his side. He barely had time to react before Voldemort cast a Crucio at him and his world exploded in pain......_

“Harry… Harry! Harry, wake up!”

He could hear someone shouting his name in the distance, could feel someone frantically shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw Draco hovering above him with a terrified look on his face.

“Harry… ” He trailed off faintly though he looked relieved as he let go of Harry and slumped back against the headboard.

He grimaced when he realised that he was soaked in sweat, even the sheets around him were damp.

“I-it was just a nightmare. I’m sorry,” he said as he began to sit himself up and push the damp sheets away from him. He shivered as a chill swept over his sweaty body.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just— I don’t really want to talk about it.” Draco nodded, but was still eyeing him carefully, “Get up.”

“What?”

“Get up. I’ll put on some fresh sheets before you go back to sleep.” His voice was soft and caring as he spoke and it just made him want to cry. He always had trouble understanding when people tried to take care of him.

Draco had the sheets changed in no time, the Muggle way even, and they both climbed back into the bed. Harry settled himself on his side as close to Draco as he could without being obvious, it was comforting to be near someone after one of his nightmares.

“Here,” Draco said as he handed over a small potion vial that he had retrieved from his bedside cabinet. When Harry didn’t take it he added “Relax, it’s not poison, it’s just dreamless sleep. I use it sometimes when I have nightmares. It helps.”

Harry reached out to take the vial and a warmth washed over him as their hands brushed against each other. He downed the contents of the bottle in one big gulp. “Thanks.” He could feel a blissful calm washing over him almost instantly.

Sinking back down into the mattress he curled up into himself as he felt sleep start to overcome him. He also felt when Draco pressed his body up against his back and wrapped a strong protective arm around his waist while whispering soothing words into his ear.

“It’s okay, Harry,” he whispered, “you’re safe, I’ve got you, baby.”

 

******

 

It was nearing ten o’clock and Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the flicker of the fire, waiting to feel the nausea that would pull him towards the bedroom any minute now. He was planning to avoid it for as long as he possibly could.

He’d once again spent all day trying to talk to Draco but to no avail, he had just fled the room every time Harry so much as opened his mouth. He really felt like they needed to talk about what happened last night but apparently Draco didn’t agree.

All of a sudden he got a sickening feeling in his stomach and he tried to ignore it. Barely a few minutes passed though before he heard Draco call out to him.

“Potter! Get your scrawny arse in here now!” Seems he didn’t have much of a tolerance for nausea.

Harry just sighed as he levered himself up off of the couch and made his way to the back of the cabin where the bedroom was. On the plus side, at least while they were trapped in the Bundling Bed Draco couldn’t run away, turns out there’s a good side to everything.

When he evenutally walked into the bedroom it was to see that Draco had already settled himself on top of the huge four-poster bed. He was lying on his back with his arms stretched above his head, eyes closed and wearing only a stark white t shirt and tight black pants. Harry couldn’t help but steal a quick glance at his groin, he’d often wondered how big Draco was, how thick he was, what it would feel like to be full of him.

Harry tried to stop where his train of thought was going as he felt his cock hardening in his trousers and cleared his throat to alert Draco of his presence. Draco didn’t even startle, he must have known that Harry had been standing there. He wondered if he knew that Harry had been staring at him and he was positive that he was blushing now.

“Took your time,” Draco stated without looking up as he shifted to tuck himself under the sheets.

Harry didn’t even comment as he quietly made his way over to the bed, turning his back toward Draco when he reached his side of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and then bent over as he shucked off his trousers. When he turned around again to get into the bed it was to find Draco staring at him with a heated gaze.

“See something you like, Draco?” He smirked to himself as Draco just huffed and averted his gaze, acting as if he hadn’t even heard him as Harry crawled under the sheets next to him. The now familiar blue light appeared immediately.

“So what will it be tonight?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, “We’re on a first name basis now, we’ve talked about our fears, what’s next on your list? Have we reached masturbation yet?”

“I don’t have a list,” Draco grumbled obviously choosing to ignore Harry’s last comment.

He still wouldn’t look at Harry so he decided to take that as an opportunity to let his eyes wander down Draco’s body. That’s when he thought of it, what he wanted to talk about tonight.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out apropos of nothing.

Draco finally looked up and met his gaze, “What on earth for?”

“For sixth year, in the bathroom. I didn’t know what that spell did, if I had-well I definitely wouldn’t have used it. Not on you.” Now it was Harry who was having trouble meeting the other man’s eye.

Draco seemed to deflate a little and his voice sounded distant, “Harry, I tried to Crucio you. I deserved everything that I got. You don’t need to apologise, it’s fine.”

“You didn’t deserve it. There were other spells that I could have used. I mean, I’m pretty good with an _Expelliarmus_ ,” he said as he raised a teasing eyebrow.

Draco snorted, “Yes, that you are,” he replied wryly.

“Snape healed you though, it didn’t scar, right?”

“No. He stopped the bleeding in time, yes, but some curse scars just run too deep to fully heal. My chest is still covered in scars. It’s pretty hard to explain to a one-night stand actually, so you can apologise for that if you like.”

He definitely was not going to apologise for that he thought to himself as he felt jealousy flare up with in him.

“Can I see them?”

“See what?”

“The—the scars.” Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all he thought.

“Oh,” he looked surprised, and then, “I guess so.”

Draco hesitated for a second before pushing down the sheet to his hips and lifting his shirt almost up to his neck. He looked uncomfortable and a bit nervous as he lay there and let Harry’s hungry gaze sweep over his exposed body.

Harry drank in the sight.

The scars were horrifying but they weren’t ugly, not in the slightest. He was fairly sure that there was nothing in this world that could make any part of Draco’s body ugly. It took every measure of the tiny amount of self-control that he possessed not to reach out and run his hands over his chest and he was glad for the barrier that was between them preventing him from doing so and making a fool of himself.

He was painfully hard now and he barely thought before speaking again, “Take it off.” His voice came out slightly rough with lust.

“Excuse me?” He finally brought his eyes back up to look at Draco’s face.

“Take off your shirt. I want to see all of you. Please.” Draco’s heated gaze had returned and without any further questions he complied and discarded his shirt, throwing it haphazardly to the floor.

“Anything else?” He said in a low voice with a slightly nervous yet teasing smirk.

“Merlin, yes. Your pants, take off your pants.” He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Draco rolled onto his back without breaking Harry’s gaze and pushed the bed sheet the rest of the way off of his body before carefully removing his tight little black pants which promptly joined his shirt on the floor.

Harry sucked in a breath as Draco’s cock sprung up and he saw that he was also hard already. And his cock was perfect. It looked to be about the same length as Harry’s but noticeably thicker. He was suddenly worried that he might be drooling and quickly shut his mouth.

“Don’t look so surprised, Harry,” Draco practically purred with all his usual confidence back as he brushed a hand over his hard stomach, “This is what you always do to me, what you’ve been doing to me for years.” Harry realised he was still staring but he didn’t even care.

Merlin, he really hated that stupid bloody barrier right now.

“You’re so bloody perfect, it’s infuriating.” He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Draco huffed a laugh, “It’s your turn, Harry.”

He looked up again and met Draco’s lust filled eyes, “What?”

“ _It’s. Your. Turn_.” He enunciated each word slowly as he spoke.

Oh.

Harry felt clumsy as he rushed to rid himself of his pants, not nearly as elegantly as Draco had and he heard the Slytherin laugh again as he got tangled in the bed sheets in his haste.

When he’d finally managed to free himself he froze as he watched Draco slowly but surely trailing his hand down his chest, over his tight stomach, through the neatly trimmed patch of light, tight curls, and then take a hold of his thick cock in his hand as he began lazily stroking himself, a moan escaping from his lush lips.

Harry groaned as he wrapped a hand around his own leaking prick and started moving it up and down in time with Draco’s.

“Tell me what you want, Harry. The barrier won’t let us touch so you have to tell me what you want me to do to myself.” His gaze was intense as he met Harry’s eyes.

He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder than he already was but he could admit when he was wrong and this was definitely one of those times.

Running his eyes over Draco’s lightly muscled body again he came to a stop at his rising and falling chest, “Your nipples, pinch them, twist them.”

While keeping one hand on his cock Draco bought his other hand up to his chest and let out a low moan as he did as Harry had instructed. Harry had never been so turned on before in his life. He couldn’t even touch or be touched yet he was sure that he wasn’t going to last very long. This was even better than the many wank fantasies he’d had about Draco.

“Touch yourself, everywhere, make yourself feel good.”

“Mmm, shall I imagine that it’s you that’s touching me? Do you want me to show you everywhere that I like to be touched?”

Draco didn’t wait for an answer as he closed his eyes and his hand moved up to his neck, fingertips just below his ear, palm resting on his long throat, “Here, I like to be touched here. I want you to bite, suck, kiss, lick, it drives me crazy.” He moved his hand back over his chest until it came to rest on his slim waist, “And here, Harry, when you have me on all fours, when you’re pounding into my hot, tight arse hard and fast with your thick cock as I beg and scream your name, I want you to grip my waist, you can leave a bruise, I don’t care, it will remind me that you’ve been there, that I’m yours. I won’t even heal them afterwards.”

Harry made a slightly strangled sound at this as he tried to control himself before he came prematurely, he didn’t want this to end.

Draco had opened his eyes again now and was looking straight at Harry as his hand went further down again, bypassing his cock which he was still stroking with his other hand. He lightly fondled his balls briefly before continuing down.

“Before you fuck me with your hard cock though, Harry, you’ll need to prepare me. Make sure that I’m nice and wet and wanting for your prick. Do you want to watch me finger myself, Harry?” Draco was breathless now so Harry thought that he must be close as well.

“Stick your fingers in your hole, Draco. Do it, let me watch you move them in and out, wishing that it was my hard cock up there instead. My cock that’s aching for you, Draco.”

Draco slid two fingers into his mouth as he looked at Harry and continued to wank himself at a maddeningly steady pace. How did the git always have so much control?

By the time he was done wetting his fingers Harry knew that he would never be able to look at Draco’s hands ever again without thinking about this moment.

Letting go of his leaking cock, Draco hitched up his left leg and lifted it up towards his chest as he reached down again, circling his waiting hole with his fingers before shoving them roughly inside himself.

The moan that fell from his lips as he breached his rim with his fingers was sinful.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “You like this, Harry? Mmm, you like watching me fuck myself with my fingers? Do you think you could do better with your cock?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry’s hand was moving faster now and he was rough with his strokes, he knew his climax was imminent, “Let me show you how well I can fuck you. I want you so much. Let me show you.”

Draco moaned loud and long as he continued moving his fingers in and out, “Then you can have me. I’m all yours, Harry.”

When the barrier separating them suddenly disappeared Harry didn’t even stop to think as he lunged at Draco and took his mouth in a rough, bruising kiss. Draco kissed him back immediately and it was all clashing teeth and searching tongues. It was messy but Merlin, it was perfect, it was exactly what he wanted right now, exactly what he had needed these last few months, maybe these last few years.

“Draco…?” He asked against Draco’s lips as he broke the kiss but not wanting to move too far away.

“Yes, gods, yes.” Draco removed his hands from where they had tangled in Harry’s hair as he got up and positioned himself on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Harry. He could just look at him like this forever. And really, he could, he did have a pensieve at home after all.

“Well, don’t just sit there staring, Potter, fuck me,” Draco whined as he glanced back at Harry over his shoulder, “and not with your damn fingers either, I want your cock.”

Harry grabbed his wand that was tucked away under his pillow still and cast a lubrication spell, coating his achingly hard erection in the slippery gel before lining his cock up against Draco’s hole.

Draco cried out as Harry slowly pushed into him a little bit at a time, “Fuck. Yes, keep going, I want to feel all of it. Fill me up, Harry.”

He tried to go slow, tried to give Draco time to adjust to the fullness of him but he was so desperate, so needy. Remembering Draco’s earlier words he grabbed hold of his hips with both hands and slid him back the rest of the way onto his cock. They both groaned as Harry bottomed out.

Giving Draco barely anytime at all to adjust he started thrusting into him, fast and hard while gripping his hips and moving him back on to him with every thrust. This was definitely not going to last very long.

“Fuck— Draco—I’m— fuck,” the last word came out on a long moan as he started to come inside of Draco. Wanting to feel Draco’s arse clench around his cock as he came, he reached around and wrapped a hand around his cock moving it in time with his thrusts as he continued to empty himself inside of Draco.

In no time at all he felt Draco’s arse clench around him and he yelled Harry’s name as he climaxed, covering the sheets below him with his come.

As Harry’s spent cock slipped out of Draco’s arse they both collapsed, with sweaty bodies and tangled limbs on the bed and as they lay there panting, trying to catch their breath, Harry couldn’t help but feel a little sad at the thought that maybe this was just a one off. He’d just had the best sex of his life, what if he never got to do it again?

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there side by side but as the sweat started to cool on his skin he shivered a little. Draco must have felt this because before he could even move he was being covered with the blanket.

“Can’t have the ‘Saviour’ getting a cold now, can we?” Draco smirked at him while covering himself with the sheet also.

Harry rolled his eyes.“Sod off, Malfoy.”

“Back to last names are we then, Potter? I thought that after letting you shag me you would be proposing marriage or some such nonsense like the Gryffindor that you are, I didn’t think we’d be going in reverse.”

He was suddenly glad for the darkness in the bedroom as he was sure that he was blushing. When he spoke again he decided to ignore the marriage comment, “Do you think that the bed will make us do that again? Tomorrow night?”

Draco seemed to be thinking for a minute but then he answered, “No. First of all, it doesn’t _make_ us do anything, it can’t. Second, the point of a Bundling Bed is to encourage us to connect and become intimate in all sorts of different ways, it’s never the same thing night after night.”

Harry was a bit confused at this, “But I mean, what’s more intimate than… than what we just did?”

“You mean ‘sex’, Harry?” It might be dark but he knew all too well from the sound of Draco’s voice that his mouth was curved into a smug smirk right now, “There are many things more intimate than sex. Sex can be an emotional connection and an exercise in trust, yes, but it can also be something that is purely physical with no emotional connection at all.”

He really wanted to tell Draco that there most definitely was an emotional connection while they were fucking, at least on his part any way but he wasn’t really sure how well that would go down.

“Whatever Draco, so what do you think we’ll have to do tomorrow night then?” He asked as he tried to stifle a yawn, “And when the hell is it going to decide whether or not we can get married?” Maybe he should have phrased that differently, Merlin forbid Draco thinks he wants to marry him or something. Not that you wouldn’t, his traitorous mind supplied.

“It’s different for every couple but once the curse has decided whether or not we are sufficiently suited to one another it will let us know. My parents always said that it was obvious what it’s decision is when it happens, I guess you just know.”

“Well, I think we can safely assume that the chances of it deciding we’re soulmates or something is pretty slim,” he had been expecting Draco to agree with him but instead all he got was silence from the other side of the bed.

“Draco?”

Draco hummed in reply.

“Are—are you okay?”

“Of course I am, Potter,” he snapped before he felt him move further to the other side of the bed, away from him, “Now shut up and go the fuck to sleep. I’m exhausted after that marginally better than average shag.”

What the fuck? “Draco, I—”

“I said go to sleep!” He snapped, cutting Harry off before he could even apologise. Not that he even knew what he was apologising for but he was going to try.

“Fine,” he muttered angrily under his breath, “Fine,” he huffed again as he rolled over onto his side putting as much distance between him and Draco that he could manage without falling off the side of the bed.

 

******

 

He didn’t even wait for it to get near ten o’clock the next night before he went to bed. He was in a foul mood after having to put up with Draco all day long. Apparently he was still in a snit over whatever had happened last night and seeing as how it was only the two of them in this bloody cabin, he took out all of his anger on Harry.

So after spending all day being glared at, snapped at, and then just flat out ignored he really just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with so he could go and sleep on the bloody couch. That’s how much he wanted to get away from Draco right now, so much so that he was willing to sacrifice his back and sleep on that bloody thing if it meant he could get a few minutes to himself without having someone glaring daggers at his back.

He was pretty sure he knew now what it was that had angered Draco and he’d tried to apologise to him but every time he’d tried Draco just got up and stormed out of the room. Harry had given up even trying any more by lunch time.

Draco wasn’t in the bedroom yet when he entered so he quickly got undressed and slid into his side of the bed, he must be off sulking in the shower still then. He was honestly surprised that they still had any hot water left at all with how long he spent in there every morning and night.

He must have been exhausted because he’d somehow managed to doze off while waiting for Draco. He began to stir when he felt the other side of the bed dip and the sheets move around him.

“Mmm, Draco?” he murmured sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes to the soft moonlight filtering in through the window.

“Obviously. Who else would it be? Do you really think that Cilly would be getting into bed with you?” He snapped.

Harry shuddered at the thought, “Urgh, Merlin, no.” He rubbed his eyes before pushing his glasses back up his nose as he rolled onto his other side so that he was now facing Draco, the bluish light had already activated between them.

Now that he knew Draco couldn’t escape from him he thought he might try and apologise one last time, “Draco, I—”

“Don’t. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. I know what I want to talk about tonight. I’m fairly certain that it will help.” Harry’s interest piqued at Draco’s apparent hesitancy as he spoke.

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like whatever it is that you’re about to suggest?”

“Because I get the feeling that you really won’t like it,” he replied softly.

“Then why do you want to talk about it?”

“I think we need to. I think that there are some things that neither of us talk about, to anyone, not just each other. And I think that they’re the things we most need to talk about to someone.” This was the most civil conversation that they’d had all day and Harry wondered what had changed. Although to be fair, they hadn’t really had much conversation at all in the last 24 hours.

“I also think that it might be something that will help us to understand each other better. I need you to understand, Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything to this, just waited for him to continue.

“I was thinking while I was in the shower,” he went on.

“Thinking? Draco, you’re supposed to wash yourself when you shower, maybe have a wank,” Harry smiled as he saw the corner of Draco’s mouth twitch upwards.

“I’ll have you know that I always think in the shower,” he replied, reverting back to his usual posh accent, “it’s prime thinking time. Anyway, if you’re done being a prat and thinking about me wanking in the shower, I want to apologise for my behaviour today.”

“Just today? And by the way, why do you get to apologise and I don’t?” He was feeling reckless.

“Just today,” he clarified ignoring Harry’s other question.

Harry just smiled when he heard the almost teasing tone in Draco’s voice.

“I... I have some stuff that I need to work out. Sometimes it’s hard and I don’t know how to handle certain things, certain... feelings so I just shut everyone out, it’s easier that way. It’s what I’ve always done. I find it’s easier than facing any kind of disappointment.” Harry wondered what these feelings were and if they had anything to do with him.

“It’s not always easier that way, Draco. Trust me, I did that all of fifth year. I shut everyone out and in the end it got Sirius killed.” Even though it had been years now, it still hurt to think about everything that had happened in fifth year, how reckless he’d been and the consequences of that.

“I know. I’m beginning to realise that. But that’s part of the reason why I want to talk about the past. I want to tell you about my childhood because I need you to understand a few things,” Draco’s tone was serious now, “I need you to know that there’s a reason, not an excuse, but a reason why I’ve done certain things in my life and behaved in certain ways.”

“That’s what you want to talk about? You want to tell me about your childhood?” Well that doesn’t sound so bad.

“Yes,” he paused and looked at Harry again, “and I want you to tell me about yours.”

Harry’s stomach dropped, “No. Absolutely not, I can’t. It’s—I just can’t okay?” There was a pleading note evident in his voice and Draco’s grey eyes softened.

“I know that you don’t want to talk about it but I think that you need to. I don’t know what happened, but I get the impression that your childhood wasn’t all sunshine and butterflies like I always thought that it was. I won’t force you, I’ll tell you my story and then you can decide if you want to share yours.”

Harry swallowed thickly as emotion started to well inside him. He’d done everything he could to lock away all and any thoughts of his childhood, reliving it wasn’t exactly high on his agenda.

Next to him he heard Draco take a deep breath in before he began speaking in a soft and steady voice, “I’m guessing that you thought I was a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted back when we were at Hogwarts, yes?”

Harry nodded his head, “Pretty much, yeah. You definitely gave that impression from the first time I met you.”

Draco hummed in agreement, “Well, you weren’t wrong. But you weren’t completely right either. I had material things, yes, but those things were usually given as incentive and reward or as a veiled bribe. My parents, well mostly Father, began ‘training’ me from a very young age, instilling in me all of their twisted Pureblood bullshit. They instructed me to hate Muggles and Muggle-Borns, to look down on anyone that wasn’t a Pureblood like us and also blood traitors like the Weasleys.”

“The Weasley’s aren’t blood traitors, Malfoy! They’re good people!” Merlin, he actually thought that he’d gotten over his stupid prejudices by now.

“I fucking know that!” He practically yelled before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. After a minute he opened his eyes again and looked at Harry, “I know that now. I’m just trying to tell you about how I was bought up, the now obvious lies that I was taught to believe.”

“I’m sorry. I just—I'm sorry. Go on.”

“I was taught to hate from a very early age. Merlin, probably from the moment I was born knowing my prick of a Father. Every time I spouted off their Pureblood rhetoric, every time I bullied a House Elf or someone that they deemed to be lesser than us, I was rewarded. And every time I did the opposite I was punished. I-” Draco looked like he was struggling a bit to continue and Harry wished that he could reach out and hold his hand in reassurance. 

“Once, when I was seven years old my House Elf, Tsippy, dropped a cup while she was serving me my morning tea. I immediately dropped to my knees to help clean it up forgetting that Father was in the room. He saw what I was doing and as my punishment, he- he killed Tsippy right in front of me,” he barely choked out the last few words.

Harry’s heart broke for the man lying next to him. No one should have to see death so young, “Draco, that’s awful.” He didn’t know what else he could say to try and comfort him.

Draco ignored him as he kept on speaking, “I learnt quite quickly after that. I tried everything I could think of to try and please Father, to earn his love or even just his approval. No matter what I did though, it was never enough. He gave me things, yes, he gave me every material item that I asked for but it wasn’t enough. He was always cold and distant. I don’t think that I was ever really a person to him, I was nothing more than an heir to be moulded to carry on the Malfoy family ‘legacy’,” Draco sneered as he said this last word.

“Love should never have to be earned, especially not from a parent.” He knew he was a hypocrite though because he’d had similar thoughts concerning the Dursley’s when he was growing up. He thought that if he just tried harder, if he could just be normal, then maybe they would at least like him a little better.

“I think that I’m starting to learn that now,” was Draco’s only reply before a quiet fell between them that Harry was reluctant to break figuring that Draco needed a bit of time before continuing.

“Mother always loved me, I never doubted that. I wonder now if Father was even capable of showing love. He definitely knew how to show his disappointment, his anger. I saw it every summer when I came home from Hogwarts, every summer that Granger came top of the class ahead of me. He was furious that a ‘Mudblood’ could ever be a better student, could ever beat a Pureblood at anything. Mother tried to stop him but I was always punished for it. It started off as hexes, jinxes, but by sixth year he was using _Crucio_.”

“He what?!” Harry couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt this much anger surging through him and he ached to reach through the barrier.

Draco gave a small laugh but Harry could see the tears starting to well up in his sparkling grey eyes as he tried to blink them back.

“It wasn’t as bad as it sounds, he only ever did it for a minute or so. It wasn’t as bad as what The Dark Lord did to me anyway, especially towards the end of the war.” Draco’s eyes seemed to go blank and Harry wasn’t sure that he wanted to know what memories were swimming through his mind right now, that would be a conversation for another time he thought.

“Don’t you dare try to justify it Draco,” his voice was fierce. “He used an Unforgivable on you—his own son. I don’t care what you did, you didn’t deserve that. You deserved better. You deserve better.”

Draco just stared at him, eyes still swimming. Hundreds of emotions seemed to flit across his face before he whispered a small, “Thank you,” and exhaled, closing his eyes as he did so.

“I didn’t know. I always knew that Lucius was a dick but I guess it just never occurred to me that he’d forced his beliefs on you. I always assumed that you really believed those things.”

“For a very long time I did believe those things. He was my Father after all, I thought that everything he told me was the truth. I was bought up to believe that I was superior because of my blood, because of my heritage, because of my position in Wizarding society. It was during sixth year that I began to realise how wrong I had been but by then it was too late. My family was in too deep and I needed to do everything I could to protect my Mother.”

Harry really couldn’t fault him for that. He had no doubt that if he were ever in that situation he would do the same thing to protect those he loved from harm or death.

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

Silence fell again as they continued to look into each other’s eyes through the blue light of the barrier between them. Eventually Draco tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes so Harry looked away to give him some modicum of privacy. He looked up again when Draco spoke.

“I know that you don’t want to talk about it—your childhood—but I’d really like to hear about it.”

Harry sighed. Yeah, he really didn’t want to talk about it but after what Draco had just told him he kind of felt like he had to. Also, it might distract him from having to relive his shitty childhood so there was that as well.

“Okay,” he said as the breath that he’d been holding rushed out of him.

Draco seemed surprised, “Really?”

“Yeah, why not. Just give me a minute though yeah?” Draco nodded at him and Harry rolled over on to his back and took a few minutes to think about what exactly he was going to say. He’d buried it all down so deep for so long.

“Nobody knows any of this,” he eventually began, “not even Ron and Hermione know all of it, it’s not something that I like to talk about. People speculate, there are rumours but no one really knows the whole story.” He was glad that he was lying on his back now as he didn’t think he would be able to look at Draco as he said any of this, “I didn’t find out that I was a Wizard until my eleventh birthday when Hagrid came to find me. The Dursley’s, they never told me and when Hogwarts started sending me letters, they kept them from me.”

Draco seemed confused when he asked, “Why did they keep it from you?”

“They hated me. They hated what I was, what my parents were. I think that if it weren’t for Hogwarts sending letters and Hagrid coming to find me they never would have told me and I would have spent my whole life not knowing. Strange stuff always used to happen to me but I just thought that there must be something wrong with me.”

“What? How could they possibly hate you? How could anyone hate our dear Chosen One?” Usually Harry hated when Draco called him that but he got the feeling that he was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

Harry laughed at this, “Oh trust me, I think they found it pretty easy. I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, until I came back after my first year at Hogwarts, that’s when they let me use Dudley’s second bedroom.”

“You mean to tell me that your cousin had two bedrooms while they made you sleep under the stairs?” He sounded positively appalled at this.

“Mhmmm. I told you that they hated me. Sometimes they would lock me in there for days at a time, only letting me out once a day to use the toilet, though a few times they forgot to even do that.” Harry scrunched up his face at the many memories of this happening, “Sometimes they wouldn’t let me eat and I would have to try and steal food while they were asleep, mostly scraps out of the bin so that they wouldn’t notice anything was missing. Even that was pretty risky though, if they caught me then I would just be punished even worse.”

“That’s why you always looked so thin when you came back after Summer holidays,” Draco said faintly sounding horrified, “they starved you, they abused you.”

It felt odd to think of it like that but he supposes that Draco was right, “yeah, I guess you could say that.”

He could feel his emotions start to bubble over now and a lone tear ran down his cheek and onto his pillow. He’d never properly talked about this with anyone before.

“Is that all?” He didn’t sound like he really wanted to know.

“No.”

“I’m not sure that I really want to know anymore but...What else?” Draco sounded as if he was speaking through clenched teeth.

“Just, they would yell at me a lot, sometimes Dudley and his gang would beat me up and a few times Uncle Vernon hit me as well. Aunt Petunia made me do nearly all of the housework, all of the cooking and stuff, that’s how I know how to cook. I did all of the yard work as well.”

The tears were flowing freely down his face now, he didn’t even try to stop them and it was a struggle to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

“Where do they live?” The anger in Draco’s voice was almost tangible.

“No, absolutely not,” he replied in a rush as he shook his head, “I’m not telling you that. Besides, I’m not sure that I even know where they are now. They were taken into hiding during the war and I haven’t made any effort to go and see them since. They could be anywhere.” It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his voice steady now and he was thankful that Draco hadn’t said anything about it. He wasn’t sure he could handle being taunted right now.

“They deserve to pay for what they did to you.” Draco seemed to have relaxed a little and Harry was relieved.

“No. I’m not interested in pay back. I’ll honestly be happy just to never have to see them ever again.” And that much was true. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he were ever confronted with them again.

The next part was probably the one that he most wanted Draco to understand, needed him to understand.

“The Weasleys are like my family now. They were the first people I can remember ever standing by me and accepting me no matter what. Well, them and Hagrid. They’ve practically taken me in as one of their own, Molly is like a Mother to me. I think that she really wanted me to marry Gin so that I could become a part of the family officially but she understands now that that’s not going to happen and she’s okay with it,” he paused, “they’re my family.”

“That’s why you get so angry with me every time I insult them.” He didn’t phrase it as a question and Harry knew that he understood now.

He heard Draco’s breath leave him in a rush, “No one will be able to treat you like that ever again, I swear to Merlin, I won’t let anyone touch so much as a single hair of that birds nest you call hair.”

Harry turned his head to look at Draco and found piercing grey eyes already looking back at him. All coherent thoughts left him in that moment as emotion washed over him and all he could do was stutter out a small, “P-promise?”

“Promise.”

Harry knew that he meant it and he didn’t dare think about what that might mean right now.

The barrier finally disappeared and Draco immediately reached out a hand to grip Harry’s shaking shoulder.

Harry finally let himself break down then and curled in on himself as Draco pulled him close and wrapped him up tight in a warm hug. Harry breathed in the soothing scent of him, he had never been able to quite place what it was, something citrusy he was pretty sure.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Draco whispered with his soft lips against his ear as he ran a hand through his messy hair, “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“W-why?” he managed through a sob.

“For being such a dick to you when you were already dealing with that at home I guess.”

He sniffed and tried to shift impossibly closer and looped and arm over Draco’s waist before answering with a muffled, “S’not your fault, Draco.”

They laid like that together for who knows how long, with Harry letting his long held tears fall quickly and freely as Draco soothingly rubbed his back and held him, whispering comforting words into his ear and occasionally placing light kisses along his jaw. That’s how he fell asleep.

He woke up a few times during the night to find that Draco was still holding him close, as if he would never let him go, as if he was protecting him. He didn’t have any nightmares that night and he’d never felt so safe.

 

******

 

Things had shifted between them after that night. After so many years of misplaced anger they were finally starting to understand each other a bit better. When Harry finally got out of bed and entered the kitchen in search of something to eat it was to find Draco once again already sitting at the small wooden table.

He cleared his throat a little and said good morning to Draco as he padded barefoot into the kitchen counter wearing nothing but sweat pants. Draco looked up and gave him a shy smile which Harry returned.

“Good Morning to you too.”

Harry continued to smile as he watched Draco’s eyes explore the exposed upper half of his body as he bit his bottom lip with perfect white teeth. Harry felt his cock start to twitch in his pants.

“See something you like?” he asked in a challenging tone.

Draco shifted a little in his seat and made a little humming noise, “Maybe,” he averted his gaze and looked back down to the newspaper that he was reading.

“Have you eaten yet? I can make us some breakfast,” he offered as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen. It was at this point that he noticed the mess.

“What the hell-? Draco, what the hell happened?” There were dirty dishes and pans everywhere.

Drao was clearly trying his best not to look guilty when he looked over to the corner of the kitchen where Harry was standing.

“Well I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” he supplied simply.

“And...?”

“Turns out I’m not very good in the kitchen, even when I try to think of it like potions. I tried to get Cilly to help me but she refused, she wouldn’t even assist me for Circe’s sake, wouldn’t even tell me what I was doing wrong. She just gave me her little Kingsley speech, ‘ _Master Kingsley has instructed Cilly not to help Misters Potter and Malfoy, just to make sure they’s don’t kill each other_ ’.” He looked pretty put out about this and Harry tried not to laugh at his poor imitation of Cilly’s squeaky voice.

“Er, well to be fair, by the looks of this it might have been quicker to tell you what you were doing _right_ , would have been a much shorter list.” He smiled fondly though as he looked over the mess once more, it’s the thought that counts after all.

Draco pinned him with a glare and rose from his chair, letting it crash back against the wall, “Fine, that’s the last bloody time I try to do anything nice.”

He made to leave the room but Harry hurried over and grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Draco, wait, I didn’t mean to make fun of you,” Draco didn’t look like he believed him, “I swear! Look, I just- Thank you. Thank you for trying to make me breakfast, I do appreciate the thought, it was kind of sweet.”

“I’m not ‘sweet’, Potter,” he grumbled while his eyes were directed down towards the hand that Harry had on his arm.

Harry laughed and released his arm, “Well then stop acting like you are, you’ll give me the wrong impression. Sit down and I’ll make us both breakfast, What do you feel like?” He asked as he set cleaning charms over the dishes strewn across the counter.

He heard the sound of a chair slide against the kitchen floor as Draco sat back down, “Pancakes? Preferably better than the ones that I made the other morning.”

“Coming right up.”

 

******

 

After breakfast they had spent the rest of the day exploring the forest around them and as a result, Harry was exhausted and very thankful to be going to bed right now. Things felt easier between them as the day wore on. Yeah, they still teased and made fun of each other but it was much friendly than it had been in the past and a little bit flirty as well.

Draco had let his mask fall a little and had started to let Harry in. It was nice to see Draco laugh and joke freely, to see him relax a little. He thought that he could spend his whole life just watching him laugh and smile, it was a breathtaking sight.

“I’m pretty sure that the only way we’re going to get out of this bed tonight is if I tell you the truth. And maybe then it will set us free for good.” Draco was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“What do you mean by ‘the truth’?”

“I mean...there’s just some things that I need to tell you. Before I do though I just want you to know that if you want to ask for a new partner after this then I will fully understand and I won’t hold it against you.”

“Draco, what the hell? What could you possibly say that would make me want to ask to be reassigned?”

“You’ll understand once I’ve told you,” his voice sounded sad.

“Well then tell me,” he was running out of patience now.

“There’s a reason why I always pick fights with you, why I always say mean things about the Weasel and his family and it’s probably not the reason that you think.”

“I was always under the impression that it was because you’re a git but please, do enlighten me, Draco.” It probably wasn’t the time to be sassy but he just couldn’t help himself.

Draco sighed, “It was because I was jealous, you dolt.”

What?

“What?” That definitely was not the reason he had expected.

“I was jealous.”

“Well yeah, you mentioned that, but why?”

“Because the Weasleys are your family. Because you’re so close to them all, especially Ronald. Because they’re close to _you_.” He put emphasis on this last word.

“I still don’t understand, why would you be jealous that they’re close to me?” His head was spinning trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

“Harry, I’m jealous that they’re close to you because _I_ want to be close to you. Because I’m in love with you and I have been for months, fuck, probably longer than that if you ask Pans, which you most definitely shouldn’t.” Draco finished speaking and turned to look at him nervous but expectant.

Harry just laid there with his mouth hanging open in shock and said nothing. Evidently, this didn’t fly with Draco.

“Potter, say something, don’t just lay there staring at me after I’ve confessed my apparently undying love to you. Put me out of my misery for Merlin’s sake.”

He burst out laughing. He couldn’t stop himself even if he’d tried. Merlin, he was so happy right now. Relieved.

“This isn’t funny!”

His laughter settled down when he saw how angry Draco looked.

“But it is. Draco, you really think that I would want to switch partners after hearing that? I mean we’re going to have to switch partners anyway when this gets out but, I’m sure as hell not going to do it voluntarily. I don’t trust any of the other Aurors to take care of you.”

It was Draco’s turn to look confused now.

“What do you mean? Why would we have to change partners even if you don’t want to?”

“Because one of the rules in the Auror Handbook is that you’re not allowed to be romantically involved with your Auror partner,” he stated simply.

He watched as realisation slowly dawned on Draco’s face.

“You mean...?”

“Yes, I mean I love you too, Draco, I have for a while. Which has been absolutely infuriating. I mean, trying to stop myself from snogging you senseless or rubbing myself against you when I have you slammed up against a wall mid fight is pretty bloody hard. And honestly, I’m surprised that you never felt just how _hard_ it really was,” he raised an eyebrow and hoped that Draco would pick up on what he was implying.

“You get off on fighting with me? Harry, even for you that’s pretty fucked up,” he said with a teasing smirk.

“No actually, I get off on being near you, on touching you, on shoving you against things, on feeling your hot panting breath wash over my face. I get off on you, Draco.”

Draco let out a breathy moan as he palmed his noticeably erect cock through his pants, “Fuck. Stop talking right now or I’m going to come in my pants like a horny teenager.”

He made a mental note to make that happen at some point.

“Draco?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you fight with me all the time?”

“Well, when it wasn’t a fight started by me insulting the Weasel, it was because it was the only way I could be near you without telling you how I really felt, so I tried to provoke you sometimes. Sexual frustration is an awful, awful thing.”

“Now look who’s fucked up,” they both laughed as they looked at each other.

Serious again, Harry calmed his laughter as he continued to look at Draco, “I want you, you know, and not just for sex. I want everything, Draco.”

Draco’s expression was soft and his perfectly plump lips formed an affectionate smile, “I want you too. I want you to be mine and only mine. I don’t want anyone else to have you ever again.”

Harry was about to say something else but all of a sudden a bright golden light filled the room and they both sat up in surprise.

He looked over at Draco who answered his silent question, “Seems as if the bloody bed finally made a decision.”

They both stared in wonder at the light surrounding them and it was then that Harry suddenly felt nervous. He hadn’t even spared a thought for it before but he knew now without a doubt what he wanted the outcome to be. He wanted Draco and he knew that the curses approval or disapproval would matter to him.

He reached out a hand to Draco and he gently took it in his own as they continued to marvel at the light in the room.

“Is... I mean, is this it?” He looked at Draco, “Is it going to do anything else?”

Draco’s smile grew as he pointed ahead of them with his free hand and whispered, “Look, Harry.”

He gasped when he returned his gaze to the foot of the bed.

It was like looking into a Pensieve but it couldn’t be because what it was showing them had never happened.

The scene before him showed Draco sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of a nursery with a small baby resting on his chest. As he gently rocked back and forth Harry realised that he didn’t look much older than he was now, maybe a few years. And he was smiling, he looked so genuinely happy, so peaceful.

Harry’s heart dropped and the smile slipped a little from his face as he saw the glint of a wedding band on Draco’s finger. It looked beautiful, with what looked like an intricately engraved snake circling around it. So he was married here, in the future.

Suddenly, future Draco sat up a bit straighter, holding the small bundle protectively in his arms as he turned his head to look behind him. Harry’s smile returned in full force and he squeezed Draco’s hand tighter as he saw future him come up behind Draco and the sleeping baby and wrap his arms around them both before lightly kissing Draco’s cheek.

Then he saw it. The matching band on his ring finger. Draco was married to him. They were a family. They were happy.

As the vision shimmered and disappeared, so did the light and they were left in near darkness again.

He looked down when he felt a tingle on his ring finger and released Draco’s hand. A small green line had appeared around his finger. Looking up he saw Draco looking at the thin red line that had appeared around his ring finger.

“What’s happening?”

Draco looked up at him with a tentative smile on his face, “It’s given us its blessing. The marking around our fingers signifies that blessing, it’s a symbol that we are to belong to one another.”

Harry leaned forward and cupped Draco’s face in his hands, “Do you want this?”

“Yes. But only if you do,” he seemed nervous all of a sudden, as if he thought that Harry was going to say no. Not in a million years.

“Of course I do, Draco.” He didn’t wait for Draco to say anything more as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Draco pushed Harry back against the headboard as he straddled his lap and deepened the kiss, biting on Harry’s bottom lip seeking entrance.

Harry heard himself groan as he opened his mouth to Draco and he licked into his mouth with his hot tongue. The kiss was fierce and possessive, full of everything that they’d been holding back these last few months as they explored each other’s mouths and Draco held him in place with his hands fisted in his hair. 

Draco was the one to break the kiss and they rested their heads together, breath mingling between them as they both gasped for air.

“Harry, I need you inside of me. Please,” Draco’s voice was low and needy and it was everything he could do not to come in his pants right now.

“Merlin, yes.” He grasped Draco by the waist and started to lift him up off of his lap to lay him down on the bed before he stopped him and roughly pushed him back against the headboard.

“No, like this, I want to ride you,” he leaned in and started to lightly kiss a line up Harry’s jaw, “want to see your face when you have your thick cock buried deep in my tight arse, when you moan my name as I clench around you,” he’d reached his earlobe now and bit down on it before sucking it into his mouth, “I want to see the pleasure on your face when you come hard inside of me, filling me with your come.” He rolled his hips as he said this and Harry groaned as he felt Draco’s hard length press against his stomach.

“Fuck, if you keep talking like that then I think I might come right now,” he said breathlessly as he pulled Draco back in for another heated kiss.

“Well, if you do,” Draco murmured as he spoke against his lips, “then I suppose you’ll just have to show me how very talented you are with your tongue.” 

That was it. Harry growled low in his throat as he pushed Draco back a little, they were both wearing far too much clothing for his liking right now. “Clothes. Off. Now,” he managed to get out between kisses.

They hastily ripped off each other’s shirts and pants and abandoned them to the bedroom floor. Draco settled back on to Harry’s lap as they barely broke their kiss and he thrilled at the sensation of the warm skin on skin contact as Draco started to grind down against him.

Harry needed more. So he reached between them to take both of their hard cocks in his fist and started slowly stroking them. He had his other hand in Draco’s hair and Merlin, it was so soft. Draco lowered the hand that he had cupping Harry’s face and placed it on top of his so that they were stroking there cocks together.

They kissed and bit at each other for so long that Harry’s lips were actually starting to feel raw before Draco pulled back and looked at him with a heated gaze and then sucked two of Harry’s fingers into the heat of his mouth where his tongue had just been, caressing his. He swirled his tongue around his fingers while he continued to stroke their cocks with his hand on top of Harry’s.

“Finger me open, Harry, stretch me and get me ready for your cock.” Merlin, the mouth on him. Harry didn’t need to be told twice though, he immediately reached his hand around and traced his fingers down his crease before reaching his hole and circling it, rubbing it as Draco moaned unashamedly, pushing down against him.

He took his other hand from around their leaking cocks and used it to grip onto Draco’s waist as he slipped a single finger past the tight ring of muscle, Draco gasped at the intrusion and his eyelids fluttered shut.

“Fuck, yes, just like th—” he was cut off as Harry wandlessly conjured some lube and slipped in another slicked up finger, “Oh, fuck!”

Harry moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside Draco’s tight heat and he licked and sucked his way from his collarbone to a spot just below his ear that seemed to drive him wild. “You’re so fucking sexy, Draco, and Merlin, the way you moan for me.”

Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as he continued to work him open, sliding his fingers in and out, in and out of his now dripping wet hole and Harry took the opportunity to bite down on his shoulder, eliciting another cry from the blonde. 

Deciding that he’d probably worked him open enough now he slipped his fingers out of Draco who whined at the sudden emptiness and conjured some more lube to spread over his achingly hard and somewhat neglected cock.

He took Draco’s lips in a hungry kiss as he slowly stroked his hand over his cock making sure that it was fully coated for Draco.

“Lift up,” he murmured low against his lips and he lined is cock up against his entrance as he did so.

He had planned on taking it slow, letting Draco adjust to the fullness but before he could even inhale Draco was already sinking down on to him, an inch at a time with barely a pause.

“Fuck, you’re fantastic,” he barely managed to get out as a long moan escaped him unbidden.

Draco chuckled as he bottomed out on top of him, “Oh, Harry,” he teased as he looked him in the eye, “you have absolutely no idea yet. No idea.”

Harry firmly grasped Draco’s waist with both hands as he slowly lifted himself up before slamming himself back down, heavy prick bobbing in front of him as he did so. They quickly settled on a rhythm, hard and fast and completely fucking perfect as Draco’s moans got impossibly filthier.

“I’m—so close,” Draco gasped though a panting breath as he started stroking himself in time with their frantic thrusts. Mere seconds later he threw his head back and cried out Harry’s name as his release spilled all over Harry’s stomach.

The clench of Draco’s tight arsehole as he came was enough to set Harry off in response and he pulled himself up to meet Draco’s lips in fiery kiss as he emptied himself inside of him.

When they were both finally spent Harry slipped his soft cock out of Draco and they fell back against the mattress, Draco sprawled on top of him, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

“Draco?” he asked when he’d finally managed to catch his breath a bit.

Draco just hummed against the nape of his neck in response, placing a feather light kiss there as he did so.

“You know our friends set this up right?”

“I’m not an idiot, Harry, I figured that out the first day we were here. What do you think I was doing locked up in here all day? I was writing a very long letter to Pansy telling her in great detail how much I hated her and exactly what I was going to do to punish her when we get back.”

Harry’s lips curved up into a teasing smirk as he ran his fingers through the silky soft strands of Draco’s damp hair, “You’re going to punish her? Kinky.”

Draco rolled off of him now and settled himself next to him on the bed, leaving one arm and a leg draped over him still. He shot Harry an obviously faux glare, “Potter, no. Just no.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he continued to smile and pulled Draco closer in his arms. “Just checking. You’re only allowed to be kinky with me from now on.”

Draco tilted his head a little and briefly met Harry’s lips with is as he bought his hand up and ran his thumb along his jaw, stopping at his bottom lip when he broke the kiss.

“And, exactly how kinky are we talking here, Potter?” He used to hate when Draco called him ‘Potter’ but honestly, when he said it in a seductive voice like that it just made his cock twitch again.

“Well, how about we have Cilly tell everyone that we’re staying here for another week to work on our ‘compatibility’ issues? That might give me just enough time to show you exactly how kinky I can be.” He raised a challenging eyebrow at Draco as finished, he knew that he would never, ever back down from a challenge.

 

******

 

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I know what you did._

_I feel like I should probably be mad at the both of you but somehow, I’m not. I think the reason why I’m not mad might have something to do with knowing that you’ll both have to see Draco at every Sunday lunch and every family gathering from now until the end of time. I think that’s a fitting punishment for you both._

_HP (soon to be HPM)_

_P.s. As additional punishment, you will be my best man and bridesmaid and I will make sure that Draco chooses the most hideous outfits he can find for you to wear._

_***_

_Pans,_

_I can’t believe you did this. Though I suppose I do have a lot to thank you for. But I’m still going to be mad because you clearly deserve it._

_Having said that, I would be honoured if you would stand as my bridesmaid at the wedding. This isn’t a question either. You’re doing it. And as your punishment for your part in this scheme you will be wearing the most ridiculous dress I can find._

_Draco (soon to be) Potter-Malfoy_

_***_

_Dear Kingsley,_

_Thank you for the impromptu holiday, we both found it quite enjoyable._

_We will speak to Head Auror Robards when we return to work next week (we’ve decided to take some extra leave seeing as this lovely cabin is so accommodating) about us both being assigned new partners._

_Sincerely,_

_Aurors Malfoy and Potter (soon to be Aurors Potter-Malfoy and Potter-Malfoy)_

_P.s. We would be incredibly grateful if you would please officiate our bonding ceremony seeing as you were instrumental in it’s coming about._

The End.

 


End file.
